


Distance? What Distance?

by Bagginshield_Love



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AUish since they are married in this one, Cenamus, Fluff, Happy ending though!, I suck at ending chapters. Just an fyi, M/M, Romance, Sick!Sheamus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagginshield_Love/pseuds/Bagginshield_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is stuck in NYC for awhile to be filming for the movie he is in for a good few weeks, but the part he hated the most about it? Being away from his husband, whom also felt the same way about being separated from the love of his life. And after hearing his lover's pained, longing voice call out to him one night, Sheamus decides to do whatever he can to remedy this situation despite having a severe case of the flu. Cenamus fluff and romance ahoy! Along with much comfort!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance? What Distance?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Dedicated to my rp bby Alex, who so has graciously been my other half in rping all things Cenamus with me. <3 We seriously have too many feels from our muses, and I hope this will be a good surprise for you to return to, my dear. <333 Otherwise I hope everyone will enjoy this! :D Wrote this based off the fact that Sheamus actually missed tapings of Raw, Main Event, and Smackdown cause he got a severe case of the flu!

The Irishman had made sure a few of his possessions were in John's luggage before he left that evening to go back to NYC to film for the movie he was signed into acting in, making sure the special little note he made for John was on tucked in securely before zipping it up and settling it next to the front door. He got up from his crouching position to stand up and stretch, letting a sad smile play on his face at the downhearted look his husband had on his face as he spread his thick arms open as an invitation for a hug, in which the older man didn't hesitate to run straight into the embrace meant just for him and him alone.

"You stay safe, love. And don't forget to text and call me as soon as your flight lands, alright? Goin' ta miss ya so damn much, John. Love you, my forever." Stephen murmured out against his ear, squeezing his arms around John one last big time before letting him go, knowing he'd probably wouldn't let go and make the Boston native miss his flight. From the way John reluctantly pulled away as well he knew his man was feeling the same way about them being separated for the time being.

"Alright, you take care of yourself and no parties in the house, babe. Will miss you infinitely more, Stephen. And I love you too, my always. I hope these next few days will go by fast..." John sadly chuckled out, noticing the way his ginger pouted at him before giving him a firm kiss on the lips. All too soon, John parted from the kiss and forced himself out the door and packed his things into the car, hating the empty feeling already tugging at his heart as he soon made it to the airport and was off to NYC in no time at all, gazing out of the plane window to see the glimmer of lights of Tampa shine brightly back at him as he let out another depressed sigh.

_'Already missing him as if it's been weeks already since I've last saw him...'_

~*~

Stephen definitely thought being away from John was some sort of curse placed on him.

For when he woke up the next morning (after talking for hours on end on the phone with his husband last night who was safe and sound in NYC now) he felt like complete shit. And it wasn't just because John was gone; oh no, it was because his body ached, his throat was scratchy, chills were going throughout his system causing him to curl up further underneath the blankets he had on the bed, and he couldn't stop the sneezes and occasional cough that aggravated his sore throat even worse than it already was.

He was very sick. And for the life of him didn't know why of all things he had to get this badly sick for. He thought again on how it was a curse for him to be away from John and just chalked it up to be some sort of karma being dished at him for not tempting to keep John there with him.

The ginger sighed miserably and remembered that he was going to Skype with his husband later that night once the Boston man had finished up filming for today, letting out a groan of displeasure as he threw the covers off his cold, clammy body and was determined to try and look at least decent tonight by first taking a shower. Afterwards he would get himself a few water bottles along with some form of food he could get down without making his throat worse than it was now.

It took the pale ginger a good few minutes to shuffle from the bed over to the bathroom, wanting to bang his head against the sink counter as soon as he saw the first sight of himself in the mirror; he looked like hell with his messy bed hair and red tinted cheeks and nose, now feeling a wave of exhaustion come over him and had to fight the urge to crawl back into bed and stay there for the rest of the day. Stephen peeled off the damp night clothes clinging to his cold sweaty skin, throwing them in the correct hamper before getting his shower ready, letting out a sigh as hot water pelted him, making his skin grow warm and tinge pink from it.

After spending more time than he should washing and conditioning his hair, Stephen finally got out of the shower to dry himself off while feeling the tiredness come back full force to make him lean heavily against the wall for a moment. _'Damn it. Forgot how bad being sick can be...'_ He weighed in the options of going to see a doctor or just mark this down as a bad case of the flu, slowly dressing up in a pair of sweatpants and one of John's shirts before he combed down his wet hair to its usual style. _'Flu...Haven't had it in a long time, yet all the symptoms I have seem to point to it. Influenza sucks.'_ Once he was dressed, the ginger made his way back into the bedroom and drudged towards the doorway in order to make himself go to the kitchen to get him a few things to survive in bed today. It took Stephen a few minutes just to get down the hallway towards the stairway, pausing every now and then whenever a sneezing or coughing bout happened as he winced at how raw his throat felt by the time he made it to his destination.

The first thing he went for was medication, which he knew he and John had a vast amount of as he immediately grabbed the red liquid bottle of flu medicine from the medicine cabinet and popped the cap off, letting his free hand get a good sized spoon out of another drawer while he read the amount of dosage he should take. Stephen made two faces of disgust as he swallowed down two spoonfuls of the strong medicine, controlling his gag reflex while wincing at the burning sensation his throat was experiencing from having something coating it now. He took the bottle and spoon with him as he also got out a few water bottles and some snacks he would try to eat if his throat allowed it, soon having an armful of supplies as the Irishman walked back to the bedroom.

Stephen settled everything down onto his nightstand once he was successfully in the bedroom, remembering to get out his laptop and his phone as he made himself comfortable on the bed, flipping on the television while turning on his computer in order to sign into Skype. The chills had started up again, so the redhead covered himself with a few blankets, knowing it was only a matter of time till the medicine would go in effect so he could try to get better before he had to talk to his husband via Skype. He ate some pudding he brought along with him before the tired feeling started to wash over him again after he successfully signed into Skype, this time not fighting it as he curled under the covers and drowsily looked at the time displayed on his laptop, thinking he could get in a good hour or two of sleep before waking back up to get his chance to see John again.

~*~

_'What is that noise? ...Too tired and cold to answer it. But it won't go away...'_ Stephen groaned out groggily as he forced his eyes to open, the sickness acting up worse than it did earlier that morning as he sneezed a good few times before coughing at the itchy, dry throat he now had. He reached out for a bottle of water and sat up slowly, ever mindful of the headache now forming in his head as he took sips of water to help soothe the painful sore throat he had before he glanced over at his laptop and phone.

What he saw nearly made him drop his drink in shock. He went to sleep around 1 PM, and the time now displayed on other devices was showing 10 PM. Along with five missed calls and over ten text messages on his phone, all from John who undoubtedly was still trying to reach the ginger. He saw that his lover also tried to message him via Skype, feeling bad for sleeping that long before he finally took the laptop into his lap, idly running a hand through his hair in order to look less like hell as he finally called his husband via video chat, holding in his breath as he watched the screen go black for a full moment before the concerned image of the man he loved the most came into full view.

"Steph! Baby, I've been trying to get in touch with you for awhile! Is everything okay?...What's wrong? You look..." John was frowning in concern, taking in the sight of his ginger's bright red face and altogether miserable looks he was displaying right now to him.

Stephen decided to finally test out his voice, internally wincing when his voice sounded scratchy and pained. "Like hell? Yeah...Ah got...the flu. Bad it seems. How's...NYC?" He reached over when it felt like another coughing bout was about to happen, drinking more water before smiling a bit despite feeling horrible at the moment.

John winced at how Stephen sounded, feeling even worse than ever for leaving his lover alone now. "Was about to say not too well, but I'm really sorry to hear you are sick, babe. Wish I was there to take care of you... And NYC is still the same. Busy, but boring without you around." He sighed out, Stephen catching onto the longing hints in his lover's voice before he doubled over at the inevitable cough attack that shook him to the core. The Irishman couldn't help but clutch at his sides as waves of pain rushed through him, hearing his husband saying something about taking deep breaths in a soothing voice.

After Stephen managed to stop coughing, he was glad that his face was already red from the sickness, for he felt heat of embarrassment also rise to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck despite feeling another chill go down his spine. "S-sorry about that, love...Me coughing a....lung up must be not really nice to see. Diagnosed meself with Influenza." He noticed he was out of breath for a good minute, wanting to wrap his arms around John and just hug him tightly to assure him that he was going to be alright. He hated to see the sympathetic, yet pained look his husband was sporting on his screen.

"No need to apologize, baby. Seems like a very bad case of the flu though." At the ginger nodding at his words, John sighed softly and ran a hand over his short cut hair, hating how he just couldn't leave right now to take care of his sick husband back in Tampa. He could see Stephen struggling from not coughing again, his face an unhealthy rush of red with his eyes watery from the pain he must be feeling right now.

"Get lots of rest tonight, Stephen. And even more tomorrow until you start feeling better, alright? Drink lots of fluid, and I'll check to see if any of our friends could come by and give you cough drops. But don't you dare leave that bed, you hear me?" John said in a tone of voice that nearly made Stephen pout at him if he wasn't concentrating so hard on trying to contain another coughing fit from taking over him.

"Will do, love. Though no need to let someone come over tomorrow, for ah...Can easily get cough drops on me own. Don't...give me that look. I'll be fine..." Stephen said softly but firmly, his mind already forming a few plans as he gave John a weak smile. "M' goin' ta go now, John. Exhausted right now...Love you so much. Miss you lots. Good night and...sweet dreams."

Another coughing fit erupted from the Irishman after he finished talking, trying to pause it enough to hear John tell him the same endearments he gave him before painfully shutting the laptop off, shoving it off his lap onto the empty space on the mattress next to him as he clenched his sides once more, groaning out loudly in pain once the coughing fit ended as he dropped back onto this pillows miserably.

_'Need to get better...Least for what I have planned for tomorrow...'_ Stephen rubbed his eyes free of the water gathering there, picking up the medicine from the night stand to take it once again before setting his phone's alarm clock, the image of his lover's worried face along with the tone he used tonight was enough to make Stephen become the most stubborn person in the world.

Not even the severe case of the flu was able to stop him once he set his mind on something.

With that though, the ginger fell into a restless sleep, hoping to get enough rest and energy he knew he needed if he ever wanted to see to it that his new plan succeeded.

~*~

Two days.

John didn't hear a word from Stephen in two full days after he had that fateful chat with him via Skype that night, worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought to send the ginger another text message in between the breaks he got on set, but didn't want to risk waking him up if he was sleeping off the sickness or attempting to at least. But he was really worried about his sick ginger, and felt the need to check up on him at least.

But once again he waited and waited for his phone to notify him of the message he wanted to come from Stephen, but felt his heart drop when it was nearing the end of another day, almost finished filming for the day as he still didn't feel his phone vibrate at all. Just as the director finally yelled cut and told everyone to get rest for the next few days, John wasn't expecting one of the casting crew to run up to him and point in the direction of the exit with a worried expression on their face.

"Mr. Cena?" The young woman asked, waiting for John to nod in acknowledgement before continuing on, "You...Have someone waiting for you at the end of the set, and they look sick--" He didn't stick around much longer after he heard the word _'sick'_ come out of her mouth, striding quickly towards the direction of where this _'sick person'_ was located at, coming to a complete halt as soon as he turned the corner and saw a very familiar figure resting up against a nearby wall, his luggage right next to feet as a very pale, but still sick Stephen greeted him with a small smile that hid the pain he currently felt in his sides after having another terrible coughing fit.

"Surprise! Ah'm here...With you."

It didn't take John long at all to shake off the surprise he felt in order to take the few steps towards his sick husband and wrap him up into a bear hug, just now noticing that his man was wearing one of his many trademark shirts along with the cap and blue jeans to match when he finally pulled away to take a real good look at the condition in which his husband was in right now.

"You still don't look like you are feeling well, but at least your face isn't as cherry red as it was when I saw it, babe." John murmured out, nearly cocking his head to the side as Stephen shook his head at him and bashfully stared down at his feet for a second before he attempted to get a tissue out to explain his appearance.

"Don't laugh...But ah...Had an excruciating adventure tha day after ah talked to ya...The paleness ya see on me face?" He paused a moment, getting a part of the tissue wet from his saliva before wiping it tiredly over his cheek, wiping off some of the makeup there to reveal the redness hidden underneath it.

"It's foundation. ...Ah applied it onto my face as to hide the condition ah'm currently in when ah got on the flight to here. Watched me sister apply her makeup many times in tha past..." He mumbled out the last part, happy he was sucking on one of the many strawberry flavored cough drops he bought back in Tampa for his trip to NYC to be with John to somewhat soothe his still sore, scratchy throat.

John was surprised and a bit amused at how smart and quick witted his lover was even when he was this sick, easily picking the tissue out of Stephen's hand to wipe the rest of the makeup of his face, frowning at how the usual pale skin was still an unhealthy shade of red. "I'll tease you about that later, babe. Right now I really do need to take care of you. My sick ginger baby needs loads of TLC right now." He lightly chuckled out, seeing his lover fully agree with his words as he left his husband only for a minute to get the small bag of stuff he brought along with him, shrugging off any protest Stephen would have given him as he took his luggage as well and motioned for the Irishman to walk with him towards his rental car.

Once their stuff was secured in the backseat, John made sure his lover was comfortable in the passenger's seat before getting behind the wheel and driving them back to the hotel he was staying in for the remainder of filming for the movie he was in. It wasn't too long of a drive, but the Cenation leader noticed how Stephen was fighting to keep from dozing off and trying to contain the chills he knew his man had, now fully seeing just how sick his ginger was at the moment.

"Just rest, baby. I know you are exhausted and need rest. You did all of the work coming here to me and I can swear to you that I'll get take good care of you. Going to get you 100% healthy again, promise." John saw the smile on Stephen's face, feeling him thread their fingers together and let the sick man rest his head against his shoulder as he drove them to the hotel, pressing a kiss to the heated forehead before sighing softly at the sniffles coming from the Irishman.

Hearing his Boston lover say such a promise warmed Stephen's heart as he fought all the ailments that was causing him to feel so miserable, lean against his lover as he slowly fell into another fitful sleep, unable to keep himself awake any longer. The plane ride was complete hell for him, even more so when he had to go out and buy himself a few things in order not to be pointed out immediately for the severe illness he currently had, the toll for using so much energy from the past two days had finally caught up to him.

Stephen didn't feel the car suddenly come to a stop, nor did he even budge when John gently pushed him back into his seat to get himself out of the car. It worried John at how unresponsive the younger man was now, and decided he'd come back for their things later after he had Stephen comfortable and well taken care of back in his room as he silently but quickly unbuckled the redhead from his seat and lifted him out of the car bridal style. He had his room key sticking out of his mouth as he strode into the lift and hit the button leading up to his floor, shaking his head sadly at how his sick husband was shivering, feeling him nuzzle his heated cheek against his chest as he soon was in a rush to get the younger man into his room.

He didn't like seeing his ginger in this terrible condition, and was going to do everything he could to uphold his promise on making him feel much better than he was now.

John was happy about one thing though; He now at least had Stephen with him, and had a real good chance at sleeping now that he knew they were together again.

And he was going to make sure his ginger fought and won against this sickness, no matter what, starting now.

 


End file.
